Excavator
The Excavators are enormous industrial machines and Stationary vehicles in Just Cause 3, which also count as sabotage objects. Appearance It's an enormous bucket-wheel excavator with a boom similar to that of the Bagger 288, but fitted with twin bucket wheels, mounted on a chassis based on a Bucyrus 8750 walking dragline excavator; in particular, the eight "generators" on the roof are the real dragline's air filter units. The layout of the three support structures of the main boom appear to be based on the boom layout of the largest walking dragline ever built, Big Muskie, though the vertical structure is taken from a Bagger-series excavator. Performance This is a Stationary vehicle, but it would be extremely slow. Machines like this are designed to move very rarely (or slowly) and excavate raw materials in the same part of a quarry for decades. Machines like this don't have tracks. Instead they use enormous pontoon-like "feet" to move. They will normally seat themselves on the pedestal at the bottom of their pivoting mechanism, but have two liftable legs on the sides which use an eccentric cam mechanism to move in a circular motion, inching the machine forward slightly with each cycle. Due to the length of the boom, such vehicles are only capable of walking backwards. See this video for a real one in motion. Destructability The excavator is a tough target with multiple hit locations and is always defended by enemy forces, since all excavators are found in military alert zones. Destroying one requires the destruction of the main boom and the eight "generator" objects on the roof. The generators can be destroyed with a single GE-64 charge each, while it is best to attack the diagonal forward supporting structure with as many charges as possible rather than attempting to destroy the main boom directly. It should be noted that Grappling and retracting two generators together will destroy them both, making this one of the most efficient ways to destroy them. Each has at least 4 Capstone FH155 autocannons on the roof, which will be used by enemies if Rico is flying but can also be used to attack the boom and generators. Once destroyed, it provides 800 Chaos points. The SATCOM Dish also provides this amount of chaos points. Locations They are part of the Bavarium mining operations in Medici and are exclusively found in mining sites around Insula Striate. There's a total of 9 of them at different Bavarium mines. *2 at Cava Geminos Nord. *1 at Cava Geminos Sud. *2 at Cava Grande. *2 at Cava Grande Secunde. *2 at Cava Montana. Trivia *While there are walking bucket wheels in real life, most notably the Russian KU800/12-R, these require an enormous counterweight that extends far to the rear of the vehicle's pivot point to offset the weight of the bucket wheel. Gallery JC3 attack helicopter and enormous quarry excavator.png|Behind the CS Navajo. Bucket-wheel excavator view from wheel.png|Close-up of the bucket-wheel. Bucket-wheel excavator destroyed.png|Damaged and about to blow up. Bucket-wheel excavator and helicopter.png Derailed Extraction (passing through mine).png|As seen in the mission Derailed Extraction. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects